Mike Guymon
| birth_place = Newport Beach, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = Welterweight | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof= Lake Forest, California | team = Jokers MMA | rank = | yearsactive = 1999-Present | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 5 | mmasubwins = 6 | mmadecwins = 0 | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = 4015 | footnotes = | updated = }} Michael Kevin Guymon (born September 17, 1974 in Newport Beach, CA) is an American mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He is currently fighting for the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) in their welterweight division. He is also the King of the Cage welterweight title holder. Early Life Guymon was born in Newport Beach, CA but raised in Irvine, CA. He attended many different schools but graduated from Woodridge High School and went to Orange Coast College to further his studies.http://www.kingofthecage.com/verbal_sparring_07.asp Mixed Marital Arts Career Mike was trying to live his dream of playing professional baseball but while doing that he stumbled into mixed martial arts and instantly fell in love with the sport. He began training Muay Thai and Kickboxing soon after finding out about the new combat sport. Once Mike noticed that to become successful in MMA, he would need to start developing a ground game. He started talking classes on Brazilian jujitsu and wrestling.http://www.jokersmma.com/whoweare.html In 1999, Mike had his first professional fight against Zach Turnage with the fight resulting in a draw after the first round which lasted ten minutes. He won two straight before opening the eyes of the matchmaker for the King of the Cage promotion who offered him a fight against up and comer, Diego Sanchez. Guymon took the fight and lost by armbar submission with three seconds left in the first round. Guymon's next four fights came inside the KOTC promotion all wins and all of them coming by submission in the first round. With the four wins he improved his overall record to 6-1-1 getting him signed to the International Fight League (IFL). He made his debut taking on Pat Healy losing via a split decision. He did not receive another fight from the IFL so he returned to the KOTC promotion and won five straight fights, the last one being for the KOTC Welterweight title just three weeks after his suicide attempt. Ultimate Fighting Championship Four days after winning the King of the Cage Welterweight title, Guymon received a call from the UFC about signing a contract. Guymon quickly accepted and signed onto a four fight deal. He lost his UFC debut on January 11, 2010 in Fairfax, Virginia at UFC Fight Night 20 against 20 year old Canadian, Rory MacDonald. The fight stayed standing for the most part but ended when Rory took the fight to the ground and submitted Guymon with an armbar near the end of the first round. Guymon is scheduled to face Yoshiyuki Yoshida on May 8, 2010 at UFC 113. Personal Life Mike Guymon is currently married to Nicole Guymon. The couple own and operate their own gym, Jokers MMA in Lake Forest, California . He is good friends with other well known MMA fighters such as James Wilks, Mark Munoz, and Tim McKenzie. Suicide Attempt On August 11th, 2009, Guymon attempted to commit suicide after a dispute with his wife about possibly divorcing. Guymon wrote his family a suicide note and had planned to shoot himself with a handgun but before he could do so his wife was able to wrestle the gun away. Guymon then got into his truck and drove away but was stopped a few blocks away by the Orange County Police Department. Guymon tried numerous times to get the officers to shoot and kill him but all refused, the officers were able to calm Guymon down and get him some help.http://www.sherdog.com/news/news/Guymon-From-Suicide-Attempt-to-UFC-Debut-21927 Mixed Martial Arts Record References Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Mixed martial artists from California